


Distractions

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ADHD, English class, M/M, PlatonicPhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has ADHD.</p>
<p>I am aware my description is slightly insane but its kinda hard to explain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Phil knew he had to pay attention to be able to pass his GCSE English. They were reading An Inspector calls by JB Priestly and a few students had volunteered to read out loud.   
Phil tapped a pen on the desk repeatedly until another student turned and glared at him causing him to drop the pen instantly. Then he began swinging his leg which was fairly unnoticeable but then he accidently kicked the table leg causing a banging noise to echo around the room interrupting the reading.   
Phil looked out of the window where he could see the coast. waves lapped gently at the pebbled beach. A dog walker was throwing a ball for his dog to chase.   
Phil was pulled back to reality by his teacher calling his name.  
"Phil, pay attention." She told him.  
Phil tried to pay attention. People gave him different bits of advice like eating less sugar or running around at break but this didn't help. It wasn't that kind of energy. It was different somehow. It was like his brain had energy not his body. It felt like his brain was ready to burst out of his skull because it was so full of energy.   
Phil was aware this description sounded insane. Of course his brain wasn't going to escape his head.   
The only person that seemed to understand was Dan. Dan was his best friend. Dan didn't understand Phil's ADHD but understood that sometimes he couldn't sit still. Sometimes he couldn't restrain himself from interrupting someone when they were talking. Sometimes he would zone out and miss most of a conversation. 

Phil's ADHD was a challenge but with Dan around, he wouldn't have to face it alone.


End file.
